One-Shot What IF Fairy Tales
by jn3883
Summary: [Anime: Bungo Stray Dogs ft Soukoku] One shot collection of twisted plot stories of Fairy Tales we knew since we're kids! Starring the characters from hit anime Bungo Stray Dogs! Dazai X Chuuya
1. Tale 01 Red Riding Hood

**What IF Fairy Tales**

 **Tales:: Red Riding Hood**

 **What if:: Red Riding Hood is a suicidal maniac?**

 _On a small town called Mahakoyo a gigantic weretiger attacks one night. It destroyed most parts of the town but fortunately no life was taken._

 _This just put into an end thanks to a formidable duo living in that area._

 _The duo defeated the monstrous weretiger in just mere minutes._

 _This two were known as Double Black._

 _The protectors of Mahakoyo._

Dazai Osamu is a young fifteen year old lad that most well-known as bandage kid because of the bandages he often using. He is well known for his looks as well; his face is the definition of handsomeness according to the female villagers.

But Dazai is well known to for his weird hobbies; suicide. Though despite that many girls were ready to do anything, grant all of his wish just to be his lover. It is either fortunately or unfortunately, no one actually able to pass his criteria.

Today, Mori—his foster father—gave him an errand to deliver a confidential report on his long term friend and rival Fukuzawa whose house is located inside of their village's forest.

Before leaving, Mori remind Dazai about certain rules that must be follow to be able to come in and out the forest safe.

Dazai, who is actually smart—no—a genius person, has have enough of Mori's reminders that he recites all of it himself without stopping nor stuttering nor even thinking.

But Mori is still worried, not because of possibility that Dazai might get in trouble but because of this young lad's hobbies that he couldn't be able to remove to the brunette just like how he couldn't able to stop him from wearing bandages.

"Chuuya-kun!" Mori calls that made Dazai scowl but secretly smiles upon hearing the other's voice as footsteps can be heard that going down their house short stairs.

"What is it Mori-san?" Chuuya question upon his arrival in front of his foster uncle.

"Go with Dazai-kun."

"HUH?!" Chuuya scowl, obviously against to the idea.

"I don't need him nor anyone~" Dazai chimes that caused angry nerve on the vermillion's head. "He's just a bother~"

'Liar' Mori wanted to voice out but refrain himself from doing so, instead insist on asking the other lad to join the brunette.

Unlike Dazai, Chuuya looks at Mori like he is really his father and even though he doesn't like the idea, in the end he still agreed.

And so, without any more resistance the two went off their way.

Back to Dazai's criteria, there is someone actually passed it with flying colors, but there's a problem; that person doesn't love him back, according to him.

Now meet Nakahara Chuuya, another Mori's orphan son.

Just like Dazai, Chuuya is also popular to their village, because of his bright sunset color hair and bright ocean color eyes. Despite always scowling in front of the brunette, Chuuya is always smiling to the others, making even guys to fall over heels to him.

Dazai doesn't like the attention the villagers giving to Chuuya; he is jealous, that's obvious and can even say given; but he isn't jealous because Chuuya is popular because he is popular as well, but he is jealous because Chuuya never once gave him that bright smiles to him.

That's why Dazai is always teasing Chuuya in every way possible; the most popular nickname he had for him is 'Chibi'.

Chuuya isn't that kind of small, he actually just shorter than Dazai around three centimetres, still for his age, he is indeed short.

Chuuya is also fond of fancy hat that he often wears when going outside; he even got a nickname 'Hat Rack' courtesy by Dazai because of his collections of hat and 'Mr Fancy Hat' from Ranpo one of orphans in Fukuzawa's lair.

Those two—Dazai and Ranpo—no wonder they getting along so well.

Finally after of some long bickering, leading for Chuuya to scowl all the way and make Dazai smile, they are now going to enter the forest.

Without giving much of a thought, both lads step in the forest.

Both were silence as they passing the road but none of them feel scare of whatever is in the forest; though, this always makes Chuuya curious and also Dazai on why is Fukuzawa's house is in inside of the rumoured forest when he loves cats and all.

The rumor is about a weretiger roaming around the forest, pretending as a nice human, leading them strays out of their path and eat them before they could realize it.

Dazai is genius. Chuuya is strong. There's no nothing to fear about; especially if they're together.

As the two still strolling on the right path, a glinting half yellow-half purple eyes is watching their every move.

Dazai suddenly stops and look up at the tall three next to him, smiling embedded to his face while his eyes is twinkling in delight.

"Oi don't thinking about 'it'" Chuuya warns, knowing what the other wants.

"Eh?" Dazai whines and start shaking Chuuya while holding his shoulders.

On the other hand the eyes that watching them has shown grin on his lips thinking that they are lost or something.

"Hello their nice brothers!" the vermillion-head and brown head stops in their business and turns on the greeter—he is obviously much younger to them but it won't change the fact that he is much taller than to Chuuya but not taller than to Dazai.

Dazai smiles to the new arrive person and quickly get near at him.

"Hi there! I'm Dazai, Dazai Osamu." An eyebrow flick on Chuuya as Dazai broke the first and second rules. "Oh and that's Chuuya!" he said as he jabs his thumb on Chuuya's direction; while Chuuya sighs in exasperated; he knows him far too much.

"And you are?"

"Atsushi, Nakajima Atsushi."

"Nice to meet you Atsushi-kun!"

"Same here, Dazai-san!"

'They are already buddy-buddy…'

As they walking through the forest, Dazai talks to Atsushi about various things including their purpose, while Chuuya were quiet as he walking just behind them.

'It will start soon…' Chuuya secretly smirk as his eyes is focus on the two lads' walking ahead of him.

The thing that will start soon has didn't take too long when suddenly Dazai stops from his track and look up at the huge tree on Atsushi's side. The new companion of them got suddenly curious on the brunet's sudden halt, while Chuuya leaned his back on one of the trees and cross his arms on his chest.

Dazai takes out a rope that have a small circle on the first end and big circle form on the other end. Atsushi were beyond shock on Dazai's next steps as the said brunet put his head on the big circle of the rope after a little jump he does.

Atsushi felt all creeps, worry, and panic as Dazai with smile on his lips hang himself.

The young lad turns to the vermillion-head lad who is yawning while leaning on the tree; not having any kind of reaction about the brunet's work.

"Hey! Aren't we going to save him?!"

"If you want then go ahead." Chuuya only answer before starting walking back to their path, passing the almost corpse of his co-orphan.

Atsushi without any choice, takes out a knife out of his jacket and climb to the three passing Dazai's head and cut out the rope, dropping the brunet in the ground.

Dazai let out a silence 'tsk' and Chuuya halted to his tracks stare at Atsushi who landed in front of the brunet and ask several things.

"Are you alright Dazai-san?! Moreover, why you did that?! Do you have a problem or something?!"

Dazai smiles brightly to him "That's so good Atsushi-kun!" the younger one got confuse. "Are you a performer on a circus troupe or something?! The way you climb, and landed so gracefully is fascinating to see!" with all praises he keeps receiving from the brunet Atsushi totally forgotten the sudden incidents.

Once again the three started walking, and yet once again Dazai halted from his tracks making Chuuya sighs and Atsushi alert.

"Ne Atsushi-kun do you know where I can drink water?! I'm already thirsty!"

'Chance!'

"Yes, there is… follow me." Atsushi answer as he leads both older lads on different path they should take.

Not too far of where they should be, Dazai and the other two arrived on beautiful and glimmering lake.

Once again Chuuya leaned on a tree and yawn, while Dazai suddenly jump on the lake and let himself drifted while his feet were exposed on them; and once again, Atsushi was forced to save the brunet.

As time passes that Atsushi is leading them astray Dazai would find something, halted and start committing suicide while Chuuya just going to yawn and not helping him while Atsushi is keep saving him that he totally forgotten his reason why he approached them right in the first place.

As Atsushi witnessing and force himself to save the brunet from suicide antics of him, he slowly gaining fear for the lad's well-being, that he always on high alert when Dazai is going to halt.

This go on for many times, and Atsushi is already reached his limit.

And to think that this is his first time doing this; he ended up targeting some weird folks!

Well at least the other one weren't like this one.

He regretted it, targeting this lads!

The two older lad halted together and turn to him; both have smirk on their faces.

"We're here Atsushi-kun~" Dazai chimes, making Atsushi look up and found a house in front of them.

Chuuya sighs in exasperated and look at the younger.

"You really should choose your targets."

This statement made Atsushi curious but slowly realizing the truth upon looking at Dazai's smiling face and Chuuya face that showing sympathy to him.

Yes, right from the start, Dazai and Chuuya already knows that Atsushi is actually the weretiger; but they need a proof that the youngster is really the weretiger in the forest and so Dazai proceeded on all those attempts to see Atsushi's acrobat moves.

That's also the reason why Chuuya never once stops Dazai from doing those, even though he always stopping it himself.

The only reason why Chuuya has come with Dazai is to make sure that the brunet won't be eaten alive.

The door of the house suddenly opens, revealing a fifteen year old blonde, wearing glass on his eyes; he holding a book and have scowl on his face upon seeing the playful face of the brunet who looking at him now.

"Hi there, Kunikida-kun!" the brunet greeted while Chuuya is holding Atsushi's collar preventing him from escaping.

"Dazai, so you were still alive!"

"Well as long as Chuuya is still smaller than me, there's no way I could die easily!"

"What the heck is that mean?" both Chuuya and Kunikida question with scowl on their faces.

"Here!" Dazai said; as he hand the report papers to Kunikida who grabbed it after letting out a sigh. "The report for the incident about the huge weretiger both in forest and village; and this kid is…" Dazai started as he jabs his thumb on Atsushi who is still struggling from Chuuya's grasp. "…a weretiger!"

"Wait up! I'm maybe a weretiger I'm not going to deny that! But I never once come to village! Moreover this is my first time to approached humans!"

"We know!" both Chuuya and Dazai answered, Atsushi stop struggling.

"Because if you are that weretiger, Chuuya and I might be already fight you when you leading us astray."

"Instead… you keep saving this waste of bandage from his attempts."

"So… the reason Chuuya-san is always staying and not helping at all is because…"

"Yes, I'm just waiting for you to take him away, either you eat him or something."

"Also… the primary reason why we know that you are not that weretiger is because… we already defeated it two days ago."

"Eh… EH?! YOU GUYS—WHAT?!"

The two grins at the poor weretiger.

 **A/N:: Vermillion [A bright orange-red color]**

 **So… boring? Not good? Messy?**

 **This is the first fic I've done for Bungo Stray Dogs… all up to you!**

 **Oh by the way… this story is Alternative Universe.**


	2. Tale 02 Cinderella

**What IF Fairy Tales**

 **Tale: Cinderella**

 **What if: Cinderella has lost her/his patience and drop her nice act?**

Nakahara Chuuya is beautiful lad; son of Rimbaud a successful business merchant.

His life is full of happiness and wealth because of his beloved parents but all of this has come into end when his mother—Kouyou—had died from some incurable sickness.

Him and his father live in despair yet Rimbaud still thinks of Chuuya's bright future so even though he is mourning for the death of his wife, Rimbaud set out to run his business; while Chuuya promise to his father that he will behaved and wait for him.

This go on for two years.

Everything is fine, Chuuya grows up to being fine lad with the age of seventeen.

He grow up so beautiful and nice person towards to everyone, except to his childhood friend—enemy Dazai Osamu.

When Rimbaud is out, Dazai would barge in at Chuuya's house and request a meal or sometimes would drag Chuuya out the town or to his own house to have a meal.

This is nice act of friendship—though—Dazai would often tease the vermillion-head in every possible way that Chuuya wouldn't let it passed without retorting.

Mackarel—Slug—Waste of Bandage—Hat Rack—Shitty—Chibi and never ending insult.

Thought, this is the case everyone actually consider their relationship as best friends or lovers.

No one knows this, only Dazai, but Chuuya is actually strong, so strong that he can defeat a group of thugs all by himself without sweat and knowing this, Dazai often brings Chuuya out of the town to beat some thugs that trying to take away their village's peaceful scenery.

Double Black—a title bestowed to them by the King, though, it never make know who were the members of Double Black are.

Everything is fine, not so good but fine, until his father came back along with a woman that obviously spoil on her own good and three teens.

If weren't for the fact that Chuuya is actually wearing pants, they will thought that he is a she—no—actually they already thinks that he is a she that dressing up as he.

The woman name is Higuchi and the younger teens which are her children were names' Tachihara the oldest two years older than to Chuuya, Junichiro the middle child probably on the same age as Chuuya and Naomi the youngest two years younger.

It was reveals to Chuuya that Higuchi is his new mother.

He should feel happy since their family has finally grows but he just doesn't get why he felt so distance and doubtful to them. But Chuuya is a nice lad; when he introduced himself he even bow to his stepmother and give gentle smile to his step siblings.

Higuchi shows fake smile, Tachihara shows smile filled with lust, and Naomi stick out her tongue; making herself known that she doesn't like him. Junichiro is the only one that greeted him nicely.

Chuuya only sighs in silence.

Having new family members should be alright but… when his father left for his business the real side of the new members has finally show.

Right in the morning, Higuchi throws a bucket of cold water to the sleeping Chuuya forcing him to wake up. When he finally get up before he could even question his stepmother, Higuchi orders him to cook breakfast.

It's fine. Really. No big deal; cooking is his forte, thanks to a certain walking bandage who always barging in his house he learns how to cook decent and edible foods since Dazai have tendency to whine when the food is some sort of trash—on the brunet's language.

The question is… THE HELL IS WITH HER WAY OF WAKING HIM UP!

After breakfast which Chuuya couldn't join in since his mother order him not to and because he doesn't want to join as well, especially if he going to sit next to that Tachihara who always looking at him with lust, his step mother and step sister Naomi throws dirty clothes to his face, they going far too much, so Chuuya reacted about it but Higuchi pretends that she got hurt to his words and she will tell it to his father.

Chuuya doesn't want to add Rimbaud's stress in work and so he just follows much to the two female's delight; he even apologize for his rudeness.

He haven't finished with his workload his stepmother calls for him to make him cook their lunch.

Chuuya only click his tongue before he obey.

Again he didn't join in.

On the night after meal, while he cleaning the dishes due to great distress on his new family members except to Junichiro who actually helps him on the laundries, Chuuya didn't noticed Tachihara that sneaks behind him and grab his back little above on his butt upon feeling this Chuuya make his legs flew on Tachihara's face making him fly across the room.

The next morning Chuuya was punished by his stepmother because of what he did to Tachihara. And the first day routine repeated for the next two months and it's not just repeating but also getting far worst.

Tachihara getting far off on his touches and even go far by making deals with him; that he will protect Chuuya against his mother and sister if the vermillion-head agrees to be use by him.

Of course, Chuuya is still the other half of Double Black.

He has pride and all.

No way, he needs someone's protection.

Moreover being use by some pervert.

The next day Tachihara was seen outside of the town; unconscious but still alive.

Though, Chuuya couldn't let himself go further on this because of Rimbaud.

Chuuya and Junichiro were just finished running their errands when a familiar annoying voice rungs onto their ears.

"CHUU~~CHUU~~"

"THE HELL! STOP CALLING ME THAT SHITTY DAZAI!"

Dazai laughed upon reaching the vermillion-head "Someone's not in the mood today!"

"Who going to…" Chuuya murmured under his breath.

"Chuuya-nii?" Junichiro make himself known for the two older lads.

"Chuuya… nii?! CHUUYA SINCE WHEN YOU ADOPT A KID?!"

"Are f*ck*ng joking Shitty Dazai? I didn't adopt him." Chuuya let out an exasperated sighs before he introduced his step brother. "This is Junichiro, my step brother."

"Step brother? Since when Rimbaud-san remarried?"

"Three months ago. Jun this shitty fella is Dazai Osamu just call him waste of bandage."

"Bandage? Waste? Eh?" upon realizing of those words, Junichiro finally noticed Dazai's bandage in neck down under his clothing and on his wrists.

"Hyah! Nice to meet ya Junichiro-kun! And it's Dazai for ya!"

"Are you hurt or something?"

"No he's not. He just simply loves wasting bandage."

"Chuuya, that's really rude." Dazai stated as he pouted.

"Don't like hearing it from you." Chuuya response as he started to walk away. Both Junichiro and Dazai follows him.

"By the way Chuuya—" Dazai then leans to the vermillion-head's ear making sure that their other companion won't hear them. Junichiro noticed this so he walk slowly to get little more behind the two, giving them enough privacy.

"You been out for three months now, I having a hard time on defeating those thugs by myself you know!"

"Bold of you to lie on me. There's no way you'll lost on those shits."

"Aww~ Chuuya is have huge trust in me!"

"Yeah, I have huge trust on your disgusting ways." Dazai laughs on it.

"But Chuuya, what's up? For you to not come…"

Chuuya stays silent.

No way could he say it to this shitty fella.

Dazai sense this and decided to not push further.

They know each other far too well, that they don't need words to express themselves.

Heck Chuuya is even irritated by it, since he no longer can keep secret to Dazai for too long.

Eventually Dazai would know it, even Chuuya stay silent.

Yet Chuuya decided instead to keep quiet about it.

That night, Chuuya washes the dishes with anxiety inside.

Rimbaud will come back tomorrow, he is worried that their new members would start saying things that might cause stress on his father.

Stress is not good for him; that's why he did his best for this last two months, even to the point where he make Dazai worried or if that shitty waste of space ever get worry.

Anyways, he is sure that Dazai will find out what's been happening to him, sooner or later.

Apparently this pervert bastard of a step brother of Chuuya hasn't learn his lesson to not mess with the vermillion-head, that he once again try to sneak behind the younger lad whose busy in his work.

His filthy hand is slowly getting nearer on Chuuya's butt, yet a strong grip stops him and an apple got smash on his face bringing him down the floor.

Chuuya finally sense the discord on his surrounding that he quickly turn his whole being to see the commotion that caused by his partner Dazai and his pervert step brother Tachihara that currently in the floor with smashed apple on his face and look shock on the brunet's presence.

"Wh—"

"Oops my hands slipped~"

When Chuuya thought that Dazai will find it sooner, he half expecting that it will be earlier soon.

"My pardon, bro." Dazai despite apologizing, is glaring intensely and dangerously on the man in the floor. His whole presence shouting darkness that if ever he is holding more dangerous stuff than an apple Tachihara might be dead by now. "Listen." Dazai who is still dark for a comfort crouched down to his friend's step brother. "If you touch Chuuya again even if it is just a try… I'll punch you three times, shoot you five times and torture you until you lost your shit. Hear that?"

"J-Just who the hell are you?!" Dazai quickly grabs Tachihara's neck preventing him to gather more air for his lungs.

"Someone that will mess your shits if ever you mess with Chuuya."

"Stop it Dazai." Chuuya say after letting out a sigh; arms cross to his chest while looking at two entertainers with bored interest. Dazai's grips tighten before he tossed the man out of his reach and stood up just next to his partner, while the other man on that room coughed violently as he taking back his normal breathing.

"Dinner is already finished Dazai. No more—"

"That's not the reason why I am here, Chuuya." Chuuya's eyes focus on the brunet. Although his darkness is no longer emitting his voice sounds serious.

"What is it then?"

"Rimbaud-san…" upon hearing his father's name, Chuuya immediately uncross his arms and wait for his partner's next words; hoping not for the worst. "has died…" that is, Chuuya's world has immediately crumble into pieces. And even though Dazai still explaining how is it happened, Chuuya is no longer listening. His breathing has become rapid, his vision slowly becoming blurry, his legs were weakening and his body is trembling.

"Chuuya?!" although Dazai knows what would be the other's reaction over the matter, he is still shock when Chuuya holds Dazai's arm and both fell down together or more like Chuuya fell on Dazai making him to fell as well. "Chuuya pull yourself together! Chuuya?" Chuuya has lost consciousness. "Chuuya!"

The news reached everyone's ears like a lightning.

Higuchi and the kids didn't wait for Chuuya's recovery when they buried Rimbaud's remain under the dirt, even though, Junichiro complaint that they should give Chuuya a moment to mourn Rimbaud. Higuchi only replied that it is Chuuya's punishment for hurting Tachihara.

Believing Rimbaud's properties were left without testimony, Higuchi, Tachihara and Naomi wasted half of it already, but…

Chuuya came back to the house along with Dazai and a man named Sakaguchi Ango.

Three months has passed…

Higuchi—who is now wearing rugs, wore out shoes and scrubbing the dirty floor of their house's kitchen—throws the rug she was using in anger.

Junichiro is standing on the door frame and watching them doing the house chores that was left to them. Naomi is crying while she scrubbing the stone wall of the same area of the house, while Tachihara is nowhere in sight.

"How this things happened?!" Higuchi scream on the top of her lungs. "We! We're supposedly living luxuriously after Rimbaud's death! But why we become slaves here."

"Don't have any choice right?" Junichiro response "It is your fault for wasting the money that it is not yours." Higuchi glare daggers on his son who is not moving an inch.

"What are you saying?! Rimbaud is my husband so all of his money should be mine!"

"Well fortunately, Rimbaud-san is only thinking of Chuuya-nii's future."

"Chuuya-nii, Chuuya-nii. Stop calling him like that! He is not even your brother anymore!"

"He. Is. My brother though." Chuuya's voice rungs to their ears.

Naomi and Higuchi visibly stiffen upon hearing him and his footsteps.

Chuuya shows himself in front of them while standing next to Junichiro.

"Welcome home Chuuya-nii." Chuuya nodded to Junichiro then turns to the two female workers.

"And where's my welcome?"

"W-We-Welcome home… Chuuya—" Higuchi with hesitation and regrets greeted the new master of the house.

"Chuuya? Are you sure you going to you're just going to called me like that? Hah .Chi?"

"Master Chuuya." Chuuya nods his head in approval, while taking a sit on one of the chairs in the kitchen making himself comfortable on it.

"You're earlier today nii-sama." Naomi tries to get in Chuuya's good side.

On the meanwhile Junichiro went and make a cup of coffee for his adopted big brother.

"Nii-sama? Mind to correct yourself ?"

"Ma—master—Chu—chuuya…" although, Chuuya accepted it, he didn't answer her question.

"Chuuya-nii a cup of hot coffee?" Junichiro offers as he put the cup with saucer in the table in front of the vermillion-head.

"Thanks." Chuuya thanked as he take a sip of aromatic and delicious coffee.

"How's your day Chuuya-nii?"

"Just fine. Dazai is being lazy again, giving me more work than usual." Chuuya sighs, "Really. Honestly. We're partners and seems like I'm the only one who is working in our tandem as Double Black."

"Well, you don't have any choice since you are far more superior in fighting than to Dazai-san."

"That so cruel Jun-kun!" whined of the brunet who magically, mysteriously enters the kitchen without anyone notice it, all except Chuuya.

"Really. Dazai you can pass as a thief with how you enter my house without creating noise." Chuuya commented while Junichiro stands from his chair and make another cup of coffee for their visitor.

"Aww! Don't be like that Chuuya! I bet you actually sense my presence even before I set a foot on your mansion's gate."

"A prince like you shouldn't roaming around alone."

"I wouldn't be alone if Chuuya just didn't get home earlier!" Junichiro gave Dazai a cup of coffee, Dazai nodded to him, thanking him.

"And I wouldn't be home earlier, if you just helps me." Chuuya replied, as Dazai take a sip of his coffee.

"Because Chuu-chuu is capable by himself."

"One more of that nickname and I gonna shoved an apple on your face!"

"Aww just an apple! At least use knife or something that could kill."

"And put me in jail? No thanks… moreover even I use knife or anything that could kill, you wouldn't be kill at all anyway."

"Unfortunately." Dazai sighs in defeated as he took sip of Chuuya's coffee.

"You're hopeless." Chuuya sighs as he takes Dazai's coffee and sip on it.

Seeing them having indirect kiss from their cups, Junichiro takes it as a cue to give them some privacy, he gesture to his mother and sister to get out the kitchen. When the two is out Junichiro after taking another one good glance at the Double Black, he as well left the kitchen.

"So? How's those two slaves of yours?"

"Naomi is trying to get in my good side, while Higuchi is good at complaining. Though, that is the only thing they're good at."

"You sounded like you going to adopt Naomi too."

Chuuya sighs, he is actually against on that idea. "Well, maybe… for Jun's sake."

"That pervert older brother of them will be either executed or toss out our country and will be forever banned here for trying to touch my dog."

"I'm not your dog Mackerel."

"But I'm your mackerel! At least accept that you are my dog!"

"No way idiot!"

"By the way… it is your choice what's going to happen to that bastard."

"The latter."

"Aww! Chuuya is a good person!"

"It is just means that I want him to suffer more."

"That's Chuuya for yo—me!"

"Idiot."

And the two shares a quiet yet soothing moment together.


End file.
